scary movies
by animeismysport
Summary: Eren loves scary movies. Levi doesn't. Just a cute drabble. No flames because its three a.m. and I suck at writing cute stories.


Eren was currently sitting on the couch trying to pick a movie to watch, while his boyfriend was in the kitchen cleaning dishes up from the dinner they had just recently ate.

"Hey babe what movie should we watch tonight" Eren asked yelling from the couch.

There was a slight clank from the kitchen and shuffles from the hallways before Levi ran up to Eren and smacked the DVD's out of his ands.

"Hey careful" Eren yelled, "These are good movies"

"I'm not watching a scary movie again" Levi said sitting on the couch next him.

"Why not Levi they're my favorite" Eren said looking heart broken.

Levi blushed and looked away from him. "They scare me you know that... Stop making that face" Levi said.

"Please. Just this once" Eren said leaning into Levi and grabbing his waist.

After a moment of silent Levi gave in "Fine" he sighed.

Eren smiled in triumph as he stood up and put the disc in. He turned off all the lights in the apartment and sat back down on the couch.

"Are you gonna sit over there the whole time" Eren laughed. Levi had wrapped himself in 3 blankets. "At least share the blankets" Eren said pulling the bundle of blankets and Levi.

Eren buried his face in Levi's neck making Levi shiver. Levi took off his cocoon of blankets and wrapped one around him and Eren. He then wrapped another around himself because Eren was a little too tall to cover Levi too.

About halfway through the movie Levi was already shaking and hiding his head under the blanket. Levi had always been the scaredy cat when it came to scary movies. He was a tough guy and could watch bloody murder mystery movies with out covering his face once, but paranormal movies always scared the life out of him. Eren didn't believe in Ghosts or aliens so he was never really phased by movies like this.

The movie was almost over and the spirit had fully possessed the wife. The husband chases after her and you see his body being flung across the hallway before the wife comes back up to the camera staring right at them. Levi practically buried himself under the blankets and was hugging Eren so tight he thought he could break his rib cage.

The ending credits rolled in and Eren stood up. "See it wasn't so bad. Its over now, lets go to bed." Eren said stretching. Levi didn't move an inch.

"Hell no. I'm not moving" Levi said hiding under the blankets.

"C'mon Levi it was just a movie it wont actually happen to us" Eren said lifting the blankets off of Levi.

"Eren! Stop!" Levi said trying to pull them back on but failed miserably.

Eren looked at Levi. He was so cute after scary movies. He grabbed his lovers hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Okay your fine see. Nothings gonna grab you from me. Now lets go to our room" Eren said quietly.

Levi refused to let go of Eren. They slowly walked down the hallway of their apartment and turned into their bedroom. Eren threw Levi on the bed and turned on the lamp sitting on the nightstand.

"W-where are you going?" Levi asked pulling their comforter to his nose and leaning against the head board.

'I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back" Eren said walking out of the room.

Levi looked around their room sometimes doing a double take to make sure no demons were lifting things. He slid down into the covers and waited for Eren. When the door opened Levi flipped out and slipped off the bed.

Eren laughed and jumped on the bed.

Levi crawled back on the bed and snuggled into Eren's chest.

Eren leaned over to Levi's side and turned off the light.

"Y'know I could hold this against you for the rest of your li-AH" Eren said before being punched in the gut.

"Keep your lips sealed nobody needs to know." Levi said sternly.

Eren just laughed. "Tomorrow night we're watching paranormal activity 2 by the way" Eren said

"Ah that wont work... tomorrow I'm leaving the continent" Levi said slowly as he drifted to sleep still snuggled into Eren's chest.

"This is why I love scary movies" he whispered before kissing Levi on the head and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
